Forbidden Death
by Jigglypuff Hime
Summary: THIS IS OLD! AND I NEED TO UPLOAD IT AND GET IT OVER WITH  Rin and Len go into a mysterious town...


A/N 2010;Title is by Gis :D cause i dunno how to name stories o3o Thiz is My FAIL! Scarry (its fail cause it aint scarry xD) story for English o3o Vocaloid Does Not Belong To me If It Did Muehehehe . . on="" with="" the="" story=""/.

A/N 2011; Haha the shortness of this makes me wanna cry at how awful my writing was BUT I need to get this out of my way! Sorry if it fails.

"Len-Kun I'm scared where are we."

"I don't know Rin you tell me! You are the one that got us here!"

"Let's get out of here, it looks creepy!"

"It's too late to go back Rin… it's getting late .We might as well just stay here…"

"But look, all the trees are dead. That must be a bad sign!" exclaimed Rin in a voice that scared her twin brother. Fourteen year old twins Rin and Len were going to go visit their grandmother at the Yellow Kingdom. But they got lost and they ended up at what is called Admitypark. It was dark and cold, the Sky looked as if it was going to rain but it never did. The population was low… 75 to be precise .The town looked like one of those 50's movies. There was a diner and soda fountain stop but it was dead. In fact the whole town was dead, it wasn't what they were used to, they were used to singing all the time and the sun always in the sky shinning upon their glad faces. 'Well we might as well look if someone has a phone around here…" _said Len in a calm voice .Unlike his sister he was a calm person rarely worried about anything._ 'but Len-kun, there are no electricity lines anywhere!" Rin blurted out in a worried loud voice "Strange, there must be a phone here" Len walked slowly. It was getting dark. "Oh Len I just remembered! I stole Nero's phone! Let me check if there's…any signal…" responded Rin in a discouraged voice, she closed the phone and looked up to her brother. She placed her hands onto Len's shoulders and shakes him. Tears started to form in her big blue cherubic eyes. "There isn't any signal here. Oh God we're going to die Len! WE'RE GONNA DIE AND I HAVENT EVEN GOTTEN MARRIED YET!" "Shut up Rin, this isn't the time for such foolishness because we need to get back home or at least to grandmother house" Suddenly Len's voice changed deeper with an English like accent. "Len why are you talking funny? That isn't how you usually talk" Len's eyes turned red and he smirked, Rin was shocked at what she saw. She ran away from Len as fast as she could, tripping on a log. "What are you running from Rinny dear?" Rin got frightened when she heard her brother say that "Oh…" she stayed quiet, she was terrified. Her heart started pumping fast and she couldn't think any positive thoughts .She knew this was it, this was the end. "Surprised my dear? Now it is time for your death" "Just let me go! Please Len!" Rin screamed out she hoped there was someone in this small town that would help her. "Oh darling Rin, you are so adorable but I have already decided for you, you must be killed!" Len kept coming closer and closer to her sister, until finally they have reached a dead end; there was no place now for Rin to hide. "What no Len! Please don't! Remember all the good times please!" "It is too late for that dear sister of mine, say your last words and remember I do love you."

"Good bye dear brother of mine…" Len took sucked out the blood of her sister's neck, she became paler by the second she had difficulty breathing until finally there was no more noise coming out of her. It took just a matter of seconds for Len to realize what he had just done. The evil spirit came out of him he fell onto his knees gasping for air. Then he realized there was a lifeless body in front of him, when he saw the body his pupils decreased as he saw the horror of his twin sister dead right in front of him. "OH God! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT HAVE I DONE, NOOOO! DID I DO THIS GOD NO I COULDN'T HAVE!"

He saw a piece of sharp glass next to him, he couldn't believe his sister, his only family was dead and it was his fault that she was dead or, at least that's what he thought. He couldn't stand living in the world alone; he picked up the glass and slit it in the veins of his thin weak wrist. "This is for you sister…" The blood from the cut came out rather quickly than what he expected; Dizzyness is what he felt now. He laid there dying, hugging his sister's motionless body, when his finally moment came he kissed his lifeless sister's forehead and closed his eyes.

"We will meet again if we ever reborn …"


End file.
